


With This Pen (a posie oneshot - Legacies)

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Pansexual, gxg, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: There is so much I can say about Penelope Park.From the way she walked, or talked, or laughed or smiled, to the way she refused to let anyone step on her, to the way she pretended to be strong.But i'd rather start with the way she loved me.





	With This Pen (a posie oneshot - Legacies)

There is so much I can say about Penelope Park. 

From the way she walked, or talked, or laughed or smiled, to the way she refused to let anyone step on her, to the way she pretended to be strong. 

But i'd rather start with the way she loved me.

From the moment I met her, I knew she was special. I knew there was something stopping me from committing all my time to my sister, to myself. 

I just wanted to be around her. 

To feel her presence. 

To see her smile. 

Penelope Park is the most complex person I have ever met in my entire life. 

For so long, I had seen her as one type of person. 

Selfish, obnoxious, evil even. 

Someone hellbent on stepping on others for her own gain, someone willing to do anything it takes to be ahead. 

She didn't have friends, only disciples, and me of course. 

Somebody who could say I hated her all I wanted, but I loved her more than even I knew. 

I thought Penelope broke me because she was toying with my heart and winding me up with that smile and those eyes like the key on the back of an alarm clock, watching the time tick by before I explode, when in reality, the time would tick by before I lost her forever. 

Penelope Park was always so complex. 

She was never evil. 

She was never obnoxious. 

Selfish, maybe, but the world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning. 

She really did keep my world spinning. 

And now, she isn't here, so perhaps it will come crashing down. 

I was too blind to see what she was doing for me. Too afraid of letting her in because I had convinced myself that Penelope Park was simple. 

That she was one, simple, single thing:

Dangerous. 

But Penelope Park could never be simple. 

Penelope Park would never make anything that easy for anyone, not even for herself. 

Penelope Park was the safest place I would I ever have, and now, she's gone. 

Penelope Park had only ever wanted the best for me. For me to love myself, for me to realize my worth. For me to understand who I was, and what she saw in me, but it was too late. 

Now, Penelope Park is gone, and here I am, laying on my bed, writing with this pen in hopes you'll read it. 

I love you, Penelope Park, every last obnoxious, selfish, evil inch of you. 

Love,  
Josie.


End file.
